The Demons
by Krazzii
Summary: A NaruHina, KibaHina, GaaHina, SasuSaku, TemaShika, NejiTen Story. This is basically a story about Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Temari a group of young VERY talented Vampire Slayers, their new assignment has to do with assassinating a group of Pureblood Vampires (VERY DANGEROUS.), but will a rivalry SO STRONG become a romantic relationship for each of them, YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE!


**FIRST EVER STORY POSTED ON THIS SITE, LIKE A BOSS! HOPE YOU'SE ALL LIKE IT! :D**

Talking: "..."

Thinking:_"Italic."_

Me Saying something:**"Sup"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A "New" Start.**

Hinata's blade slid through the icy cold flesh of the tall dark figure standing above her. "HINATA BEHIND YOU!" shouted Sakura, Hinata flicked around in a flash quickly dodging the pale figure running at her and repaying him with a kick to the ground and a stab with her blade through the chest of the demon. "Seriously Sakura, I don't know why you worry about Hinata," said TenTen walking over to the group, her samurai sword dripping with a metallic red liquid. "I mean, she's the best on the team.", Hinata laughed slightly pulling her sword out of the mans chest. "I know, I know, it's just, you never know with these pathetic creatures." said Sakura rolling one of the men who were laying on the ground over on his back. "Come on girls, we better get back to HQ." said Temari putting her arms around the group of girls and walking slowly off, out of the alley.

~Back at HQ~

"WELL DONE GIRLS!" yelled the Master, Sarutobi. "Thank you Master." they all said bowing slightly, "IN A FEW MORE DAYS, WE CAN CLEAR OUT THIS CITY OF THOSE FERAL BEASTS!" he mumbled loudly and rubbing his hands together, Sakura laughed at his out loud positive thoughts, even though they all wish that to. "Oh and girls, new assignment." he said passing each of them a document of paper, "WHAT!?" they all yelled confused, "HIGH SCHOOL!?", "No need to shout, but yes, the head of the department heard of a group of HIGHLY powerful vampires." explained the Master, "Hmm, Purebloods?" asked Hinata (**AND NO I AM NOT COPYING VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**), "Yes." he replied looking at the floor, "This is going to be difficult isn't it Hinata?" asked TenTen looking at Hinata, "I mean, your the only one whose ever killed ONE Pureblood vampire, and YOU nearly died.", Hinata didn't reply. "TENTEN! Don't remind her." said Temari hitting TenTen slightly on the shoulder, "OW! I'm just saying." she whispered back.

Hinata walked over to the Master, "O-okay Master, we understand, what do you wish for us to do?" she asked, "Hm, well the office have prepared the uniforms, I understand this will be your first time going to a High School seeing as how you have all done home schooling, but it could be a new experience," said the Master sighing and walking slowly over to the fish tank. "and besides, the Head of Department have promised you all a rise in ranks.", Hinata looked up this seemed to have caught her attention. "We will." said Hinata sternly, the Master smiled, "Good luck girls." he said.

~Hinata's Apartment~

Hinata sat in the white room of her dark, empty apartment. She looked to her side and saw the uniform, "Great.." she sighed, "..Now I have to deal with other people.". Hinata tried on the uniform and looked in the mirror, "Skirts.." she sighed, she spun around "AND A SHORT SKIRT AT THAT!". Hinata walked back over to her bed and got dressed in her silk night dress, she lied on her bed and drifted to sleep.

~The Next Day~ **(I know, I know I am a cheeky little time skipper.)**

"HINATA, HINATA, HINATA!" came a loud bag at the door, Hinata jumped up from fright. She walked over to her apartment door and opened it, "YOUR still not ready?" asked Sakura jumping inside, "T-That's RIGHT I FORGOT!" said Hinata stroking her hands through her hair.

~Hinata finishes getting dressed, and they all walk to "School"~

They all walked down the street, the 3 girls were chatting uncontrollably, Hinata walked at the back of the group smiling at their happiness. They all stopped in their tracks as they were about to pass through the gates to, Konoha East High School.

"Wow.." mumbled Temari, "Look at all the kids!" said Sakura jaw dropped pointing at the schools entrance doors. They all looked, the doors were spewing with kids, all laughing, exchanging hugs and even a few smoking near the sides of the school. "Here we go.." said Hinata and they all slowly walked through the gates.

"GAAAGH! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" said Sakura jumping up and down, making Hinata laugh quietly. Sakura stopped jumping, her smiled turned into a malicious frown teeth baring, Hinata looked at what they were all glaring at. Her eyes widened and she was holding back the urge to pull out her small blade hiding in her pocket and stab the group of "boys" repeatedly in the chest. "..Hinata, calm down." said Temari holding Hinata's hand, Hinata jumped slightly and smiled at Temari. "Temari, get Hinata out of here." said TenTen pointing slightly at the group of teens approaching. Temari gasped slightly, Hinata zipped around she pulled her hand out of Temari's grip and walked fast up to them. She saw some of them laughed slightly at her actions, which boiled her anger even more. Hinata was stopped by TenTen grabbing her shirt collar and throwing her back gently, "TENTEN!" growled Hinata, "Hinata, stop-" said TenTen only being stopped by at finger tapping on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked up, "..." TenTen and the girls remained quiet. "Are you girls, new here?" asked a scruffy brown haired boy with red tattoos on his cheeks, "..." still no response came from them. "Um, hello?" he asked, "GET AWAY!" yelled Hinata standing up and walking over to him pushing him to the ground, "Woah, WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled gathering everyone's attention around the school gardens. "HINATA!" yelled the girls grabbing her back, she fought back, Hinata got through the grasp of the group and pulled out her Vampire Slayer blade, the group of "boys" recognized it instantly and ran over to hold her back and grab the boy on the ground. "HINATA! PUT IT AWAY!" shouted Temari, "Huh, THIS WAS OUR MISSION! WE AVE TO DO THIS!" she yelled back, Sakura walked slowly over to Hinata and grabbed her shoulder, "All in good time." whispered Sakura. The boys eyes narrowed and they knew exactly what the girls were, Vampire Slayers. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the group of boys, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE, YOU BEST FEAR US!" shouted Sakura, the laughing stopped and what looked like the leader of the group walked over to Hinata, he was blonde with sea blue eyes, he put his hand on her shoulder kneeling down slightly to whisper in her ear, "Good luck with that." he laughed. Hinata was infuriated not only because he touched her but also because they doubted the skills of one of the most powerful Vampire Slaying groups in the world.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**AND I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT. :(**


End file.
